


Intervals 47 - A Little Give and Take

by Joy



Series: Intervals [47]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drama, M/M, Prometheus Unbound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2206398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joy/pseuds/Joy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Prometheus Unbound</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intervals 47 - A Little Give and Take

_...a little give and take..._

Daniel sat restlessly in the truck, hands across his stomach, thumbwrestling himself. He'd look down but... the blindfold sort of made that pointless. He'd take it off but... well, this was too much fun.

"Are we there yet?" he couldn't help but goad.

"No. Stop asking or I'll gag you, too."

Jack was taking his damn sweet time getting to... wherever he was going.

"It's just that this is taking a while."

"Am I keeping you from something pressing?"

Daniel stilled his thumbs. "Nope, nothing. Just wondering how long it's gonna take you to get wherever it is you're taking me."

"Us, Daniel, taking  _us_. And it'll take as long as it takes."

Daniel knew that tone, and could just imagine the bland look as Jack had said it. "That's very cute, Jack."

"I thought so."

"So...?"

"So... you'll just have to wait."

"Ah huh."

"You're nervous."

Daniel could  _feel_  the smart ass grin. "No, I'm not, I'm just... yeah, okay, I'm nervous. Can't possibly imagine why I would be."

"Me, either. How about we talk while we're getting there?"

"Talk? About?"

Uh oh. Daniel knew something was up.

"Your report."

Crap. "What's wrong with it?"

"You left out a few things."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did. I can read between your lines, Daniel. You left something out."

"No, I really didn't. Everything that happened on the Prometheus with that flaky woman--"

"Out with it, Daniel. Tell me what you skipped."

"I just love it when you get all bossy on me."

"Stop trying to distract me."

Daniel cleared his throat and sat up straighter. "Oh yes, sir, General, sir, wouldn't dream of it."

"Fine, don't tell me. It'll only mean I have to torture it out of you."

Daniel blinked several times behind the blindfold and his mouth opened and shut with an audible click. "You mean to tell me that you  _assumed_  I'd left something out, that I wouldn't explain to your satisfaction so you could--"

"Yes, but where we're going has little bearing on your report. Sort of. The torture idea only just came to me."

" _Right_. And I'm not really Daniel Jackson, I'm actually Sheena, Queen of the Jungle, with two hell hounds named Patti and Selma, and I scour the universe looking for bad dialogue and skimpy costumes."

Jack was snickering and Daniel couldn't help but smile at that.

"Nice try, Daniel."

"What?"

"At the evasion. You left things out of the report. Start talking."

"Jack..."

"Fine. Then handcuffs will soon be added to the day's festivities."

Daniel felt the heat spread slowly through his thighs. God. "Handcuffs? We're going somewhere where handcuffing me wouldn't be a problem?"

"Start talking, Daniel."

Daniel thought it over and for awhile, the truck fell silent. The gentle humming of the engine and straight driving told Daniel they were on the highway. Sighing, he put off the curiosity of where they were going and found himself strangely focused on Jack's request. He felt guilty for not telling Jack everything but there was no way he was putting  _that_  into a report. He didn't see the need in telling everyone, including Jack, about the two weirdest things that had happened after Vala had taken the ship.

"What makes you so sure I left something out?" he finally asked.

"After eight years... sorry,  _seven_  years of reading your reports, I can tell."

Daniel grumbled deep in his throat. He wanted to tell him, and it was in his mouth, ready to come pouring out but...

Handcuffs. The  _promise_  of torture.

_Oh._

Daniel suddenly realized that Jack  _didn't_  want him to reveal anything. When he pushed at him like that, Daniel's automatic response was to dig his heels in. Which meant that Jack  _wanted_  to torture the information out of him. With handcuffs and a blindfold and... what the hell did he have in mind?

Whatever it was, Daniel had a feeling it wasn't going to be boring.

So he kept silent and tried not to think how hard he was getting.

**.**

He'd fallen asleep and the sharp turn in Jack's driving had woken him. Taking a deep breath, he dropped his head back on the headrest and waited, not bothering anymore to ask where they were or where they were going. He felt the shifting of the truck as Jack drove. There was the loud sound of traffic, and a few more turns. Then the traffic sounds thinned again and the road they were on became quiet.

Minutes passed, and now that he was awake, Daniel started to fidget, adjusting and readjusting himself in the seat, trying to get the feeling back in his numbed ass.

"Almost there," Jack said, startling him slightly.

"Wow, you actually divulged information."

"More than you have."

"Nice try, Jack, but you don't want me to tell you. Not here, anyway."

"Really? How's that?"

Daniel grinned to himself. Jack sounded guarded. "I may not know where we're going but I know damn well that threatening me with torture and handcuffs means you'd rather do it that way."

"Do what?" came the next question, and Daniel could swear there was a smile in there.

Daniel didn't answer, either. This was too much... fun.

Another sharp turn and the feeling that they were going around in a circle. Then the truck evened out and came to a halt. The engine died and Jack got out. A moment later, Daniel's door opened.

"Do I get to take the blindfold off now?" Daniel asked, reaching up, but Jack stopped him.

"No." Fingers wrapped around his bicep and Jack guided Daniel out of the truck. A moment later, there was the metallic clicking sound that warned him just before the cold feel of metal clamped down over his wrists.

"Thought this was for..."

"For what? A bedroom?"

"Well, yeah."

"Eventually."

"Eventually?"

Daniel's heart started to beat faster as Jack led him up a short flight of stairs and through a door. The heat inside the building was welcome after the biting cold of the outside air. The next thing Daniel's senses made him aware of were the smells and the sounds.

Faint, floral perfume. Room deodorizer maybe. Mixed with it was the smell of something tangy, metallic, and as Daniel walked over carpeted flooring, he caught the whiff of sweat. The sounds, muffled and pierced periodically with shouts and groans told him he wasn't exactly in a public place. Too public anyway.

Then he caught the distinctive odor of semen.

God.

Where the hell had Jack brought him? Daniel was abruptly steered right and the muting of noise told him he was now in a smaller room. A hard jerk of his wrists brought his attention back to Jack as his arms were lifted over his head and the cuffs' chain link hung in place over something. A hook? An open ring? Something that hung from the ceiling surely. Daniel's body felt alive, excited, and he had to see. He started to rub the blindfold off with one arm, but his actions were halted by the literal ripping of his shirt. It hung about him, bringing a cool air to his skin, and cooler still when his trousers were yanked down and left pooling around his ankles.

"Jack?" he asked, a little scared maybe, but arousal filled him faster. Another shock, this one of pleasure, as a warm, wet mouth surrounded his cock. His hips began to jerk. "Jack," he chanted, letting his head drop back and his hips thrust forward.

"You like that?" Jack asked from behind as two lubed fingers pushed inside him.

Except Daniel was still being sucked off, which meant...

He pulled back, meeting Jack's fingers, then thrust forward, meeting the mouth around his cock. Like a lab mouse being trained, Daniel jerked backward, then forward...

"What the... oh god," Daniel whispered as two heated objects were attached to his nipples, pinching them delightfully hard. Metal? He couldn't tell. They hurt. And they didn't. But their pinched heat went straight to his cock. It bobbed, becoming harder, creating more pain from the strain.

"Tell me," Jack asked calmly, removing his fingers, and the mouth around his cock also left him, leaving him feeling cool and too wet. If only the damned torture in Nicaragua had been like this. A shudder coursed through him and he pushed the negative memory away, assisted by the hand at his balls. He was palmed, rolled, pushed at, squeezed, before they were pulled down. Pain fired through him and his erection started to diminish with reluctance.

Daniel couldn't focus on anything but the pain and the pleasure. He certainly couldn't say anything coherent other than Jack's name. This was all too sudden, too fast, and yet, it felt... normal?

Whatever it was, this was Jack and Jack--

Daniel hissed as something wet and very warm and very much  _not_  the real thing pushed past his ringed barriers. Tilted, it sought out his gland and rode him, making him shake, his feet sliding over the... concrete?... floor as he lost and regained his balance, trying to keep his legs under him.

"Tell me," Jack whispered at his ear.

Daniel was very certain now of one thing. He had no intention of telling him anything. Not if it brought him this.

Hands shocked him again; several hands. They were on him, over him, stroking not just his cock but every surface of his skin. "Jack," he whispered again, letting his head fall forward as he tried to lift his ass, to say what he wanted without uttering more.

Jack's familiar cock was then filling him, moving too slow. His fingers dug for purchase on his hips just as the metal dug into Daniel's wrists and Jack  _took_  him, pounding against his ass with a ferocity that began to scare and arouse. Daniel didn't care. He let himself feel it, feel everything, and gave over to it, wanting more, always more...

Before he could concentrate on coming, Jack abruptly withdrew. Daniel scowled as anger filled him; all he could feel and hear was the pounding of his own heart.

"Jack!" he called out, letting him know how displeased he was. Yet behind the call was a tinge of fear, in case he should be left alone. He wouldn't be. Would he? Would Jack leave him?

The question permeated his brain when he received no answer and the silence stretched on and on and on; it felt like hours as Daniel strained to hear something, anything. He was ready to scream, ready to give into whatever Jack wanted as long as he'd come back.

Then came the shock of fingers on his hips, startling a spasmodic jerk from him; thumbs pulled apart his buttocks and a cock pushed effortlessly inside. It wasn't Jack's. Daniel bit his lips against the urge to cry out, to resist calling a halt to this; he let out a throaty moan as he was slowly fucked; never deeply, only half the cock remained inside him, but that cock rode his gland, pleasuring his anal muscles beyond belief.

The devices on his nipples were suddenly pulled at and Daniel jerked wildly, pulling free from the cock, and a loud angry rasp came from the throat of the person behind him. It sounded like Jack, but that cock wasn't Jack's... or... was it?

His cock was engulfed again, enhancing the pinching heat at his nipples; this time, it was Jack, and Daniel shouted, demanding to be fucked; the next moment, he was dropped to his knees and forced over as his body was filled; he was being taken and the knowledge of it drew his balls up, tightening the tension, bringing his orgasm closer and closer...

 _God, Jack, this is heaven_ , he thought as his lover's hands bruised him and held him down.

**.**

Daniel bolted upright, alarm filling him. Remembering where he was, he relaxed, but not quite enough. He was hard as hell from the dream--and wasn't that a guilty bit of knowledge. Why would he dream that?

Rolling out of the hotel bed, he padded into the small kitchenette and made himself a quick cup of coffee from the one-cup machine. The images of the dream were... scary, thrilling, almost shameful. He had to examine where the issues had come up within himself but he wasn't in the mood for it. Later, when he'd had the chance to digest, then maybe.

Right now, he was hard and he had to do one of two things. Wake Jack or take a shower. Or both. As long as it required Jack touching him, he didn't really care. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he looked at the back of his lover and seriously considered waking him up with one of his late evening specialties. But he'd taken too long to indulge in that thought when Jack moved and rolled over, staring at him in confusion.

"What's wrong?"

"I had a weird dream."

"Nightmare?" Jack asked, reaching out to touch a hip, and Daniel knew it was merely to touch his skin. Jack so liked touching.

"Guilty thoughts, but more than that, I think. It was weird."

"Weird weird or nice weird?"

"Both."

"That good or bad?"

"Not sure."

"Okay, let's start off with the guilt," Jack suggested, scooting closer and pointedly remaining prone. If he didn't have to get up, Daniel knew he wouldn't.

"Um, I didn't tell you everything about Vala."

"I knew  _that_ , Daniel. I figured you'd get around to telling me."

With a deep breath, Daniel told him the bits he'd left out. About the  _Kull_  warrior calling him attractive--and Jack agreed that wasn't something to put in the report--and the squeamish thought that the Goa'uld might have actually been coming onto him.

"It's not like they haven't had a hard-on for you before."

"I know but...ew, Jack."

Daniel then told him the part about Vala kissing him just before the head butt and the zatting.

"Long kiss?"

"No, a brief assault."

"Kiss her back?"

"Nope. I was surprised. And I called her a fruitcake. She then head butted me, walked away, and I zatted her."

Jack halted the recitation by rolling away from him, laughing his ass off. Daniel looked up at the ceiling with impatience, but he could see the humor. Well,  _now_  he could. Before, all he could think of was the insane need to lock the bitch up and throw away the key.

"So that's it?" Jack asked, rolling back, still snickering as he snaked an arm around his waist and pulled Daniel on top of him.

"Yeah, that's about it."

Jack pushed up, making Daniel groan. "Speaking of hard-ons, what brought this on? The dream?"

"Yeah."

"Must've been some dream."

Daniel didn't mistake hearing the interest in the tone. He pushed away and slid off the bed, pulling a slightly reluctant Jack with him. "Come shower with me and I'll tell you all about it."

"Complete with graphic detail."

"With your own tactile abilities."

"Naturally."

"The dream... it's a bit disturbing."

"Goes without saying. It came from your mind."

"Takes one to know one, Jack."

"Yeah? Tell me."

**~**

Before returning home, they stopped downtown at the coffee shop many SGC personnel frequented and Daniel went up to the counter to grab their usual order for the road. Waiting, he looked through the store's windows and saw a pretty woman with long curly brown hair approach the truck, smiling at Jack as he leaned against the driver's door. Jack smiled back at her and they struck up a conversation.

A bit of regret filled him then. He loved Jack, wanted to make the man happy and seeing him smile at a woman--who wasn't Sam especially--made his gut tighten at what Jack was sacrificing.  _If_  anything. The two were still talking when Daniel approached and handed Jack his coffee.

"Hi there," he said before Jack had the opportunity, and stuck out his hand. "Daniel Jackson."

Kari shook his hand just as Jack gave him a smile that Daniel had every intention of examining later. "Daniel! This is Kari Johnson. Our resident spook on assignment."

"Funny, Jack," she said, squeezing Daniel's hand and giving him a warm smile. "So  _you're_  Daniel."

"Been complaining about me again, has he?" Daniel asked her, smirking.

Kari caught on to the teasing and winked. "He does nothing but, Daniel."

"Ah, you've known each other a while then?"

"About a year."

"Right." He could feel Jack's eyes boring into him. "So which Spook service?" he asked, ignoring him.

"CIA."

Which meant she could very well know where they worked, especially if she'd known Jack for a year and was still talking to him. Daniel saw a professional relationship here but over that, clear friendship. Maybe more, if Jack wasn't with him. Sighing, Daniel asked, "So, mind if I ask what assignment's brought you out here?"

"Checking out the recent security lapses," she answered meaningfully.

"Gotcha." Daniel figured that meant The Trust.

After a few minutes of brief, polite conversation, Kari looked at her watch, a clear signal that she had to go--and that Daniel had interrupted something. He waved goodbye as she strolled off to her car, then stepped back as Jack opened his door. Over his shoulder, Daniel caught Kari still looking their way. Normally, he'd be suspicious, but there was no reason to be this time. Not exactly.

"I like her."

"She's likeable," Jack replied, staring at him. "And?"

"Nothing, just that I like her."

"Bull. What're you thinking?"

"You were flirting."

"Jealous?"

"Don't be an ass."

"You were."

"No, it only tells me you're interested."

Jack stared hard at him. "Daniel..."

"You could start cultivating something with her. Another cover."

"Daniel, don't. She's too nice for that anyway. I like her, too."

"Doesn't stop you from doing it with Sam."

"I'm not doing  _anything_  with Carter. And that's different. Carter  _knows_."

"Jack, Kari's obviously very intelligent."

"She's CIA, they have to be." Daniel stifled a laugh and Jack sighed. "Okay, forget I said that."

"Point is, Jack, she  _knows_."

There was a moment of silence and Daniel realized that Jack  _knew_  that she knew, he just didn't want to know.

"What you're suggesting, Daniel, might actually require sleeping with her. I don't want double duty like that. You're it."

"Comforting, but..." and with a sigh, Daniel got into the truck, then gave Jack a serious look and stopped him from starting up the engine. "Listen, hard as this is to say, we've never been in a committed relationship because... well, you know. It's hard to be."

Jack sighed, staring into the dashboard. "I know."

"I'm not asking you to spy on her, and using her is bad but..." Daniel watched him wince and felt like doing the same as a thought occurred. "We could stop, you know."

Jack whipped his head around and stared at him. "After seven years?"

"The proverbial, stereotypical itch?"

"I'm not itching!" he announced, making them both grin reluctantly.

"Jack, our circumstances are... well, we have to make our sacrifices. Sam's one."

"No, she's not."

"I mean pretending you want more than you want to give."

"I wish I'd never seen one of those xanax machines."

"Me, too, believe me. Jack, whether you admit it or not--hell, whether I admit it or not--she's in love with you, no matter what she says or how she uses Pete to steer clear of you or how she uses  _me_  to get to you."

Jack grimaced. "That's so not fair."

"No, but it's true. I love Sam, but like a sister, I could kick her ass sometimes. For you, I think Kari's healthier to be with. Sam... has issues."

"And you don't?"

"Stop defending her, Jack."

"I'm not defend... okay, I am. Sorry."

"Habit, I know."

"Point?"

"I don't have issues about you, relationships, and certainly not about sex. She does."

"Point taken."

"So, are you willing to see Kari then?"

"This is weird, Daniel. Why aren't you jealous?"

Daniel was silent for a minute or three, turning his face away to look out over the park behind the coffee shop. He could feel his gut clench in all the wrong ways. "I can't afford to be. We have to have other options. I won't ruin your life."

Jack snuck his hand across the seat and took Daniel's. "You haven't yet and I won't let you think that you can."

Daniel nodded silently, squeezing his hand. "We still have to step back though. Publicly see others. It's not a bad thing really. I can tell you liked her, enough to sleep with her, care about her."

"Christ," Jack whispered, closing his eyes. "So you're saying you can deal with it?"

"I'm saying that I have no choice. Besides, as long as we keep satisfying each other--"

"Daniel--"

"Jack, nothing will ever change how I feel about you."

"Ditto."

Their hands separated then, and Jack asked, keys on the ignition, "What if she's not interested?"

"Trust me, she's interested."

"How do you know?"

"She was  _looking_  at your dick, your ass, your chest, your--"

"Daniel."

Daniel waited the few moments of silence, grinning as Jack actually blushed a little, the compliment a boon to his ego.

"Really?" he asked.

"Really. She's someone who apparently likes older men. I haven't the foggiest idea why."

Jack's grin turned filthy as he jogged his brows. "The past two days weren't enough?"

"I think I need reminding," Daniel replied, looking Jack over with obvious intent as he pushed away the melancholy. "Do handcuffs ring any interested bells, Jack?"

"A cathedral of them, Daniel," Jack said, putting the truck in reverse.

"Good, because you'll be wearing them this time."

The truck's brake hitched as Jack backed out of the parking space.

 

~

End


End file.
